Triwizard Trouble
by Crimson Grace
Summary: AU In the time of the marauders and Lily, the Triwizard Tournament is being held at Hogwarts in their 7th year. Love will be found and trouble will arise. YOU pick the champions! R&R.


Please READ AND REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or any part of it, JKR does. If I did, Sirius would still be alive. Forever. Seriously.

Chapter One: The Triwizard Tournament

7th year, Lily Evans, hurried down platform nine and three quarters, already dressed in her Gryffindor robes, her new Head Girl badge pinned proudly on them. She carried her trunk, with supplies and books behind her as she approached the scarlet train, called the Hogwarts Express.

On the other side of the platform, her best friend Arabella Figg, hurried towards her, also pulling her trunk behind her.

"Lily!" Arabella called, stopping in front of the door to the train.

"Bella!" Lily called, smiling as she came to a stop beside them, "How was your summer?"

"Excellent," Bella replied, "shame you didn't come to the coast with us, it was lovely!"

A new voice sounded from behind them, "That and I suppose James would have fancied seeing you in a bikini" It was none other than Sirius Black, also a 7th year Gryffindor, and school heart-throb.

"The exact reason I didn't go" Lily retorted.

The Marauders, and Arabella had all gone up to the coast over the summer together, Lily had turned down the offer saying she, 'already had plans'. Of course everyone knew the real reason had been the fact that James Potter was going. In other words, she was not.

"I thought you said, you 'Already had plans'?" Sirius countered.

"I..um.." She faltered but was saved answering by Remus arriving.

"Long time, no see"He said, grinning.

"Oh yes, two weeks to be exact" said James, as he came up beside them all followed by Peter. His hand shot up to his head, trying nervously to flatten his untidy hair.

"I have to go to the Prefects Carriage and give them their instructions" Lily said, "So lets go find a place to sit,"

"Then if your Head Girl, I suppose you've heard who the Head Boy is?" Sirius asked smirking, "Its our own dear Jamesie here"

"What! there is no Bloody way!" she cried.

"Evidently there is, isn't it wonderful, now you get to spend even more time with me?" James said, looking almost smug.

"No that is not wonderful, you git, Hang on..." she paused to think for a moment then said, "You're lying"

"Am I now, Evans?" James smirked and took out his Head Boy Badge, and showed it to her perplexed face.

Lily was suddenly at a loss for words, she couldn't believe this was true, "How this happened," she muttered and looked away from James.

Sirius still smirking, entered the train and pulled his trunk into a compartment.

"It is not /that/ bad" said James to Lily as he passed her.

"It not that good either" she retorted before following him into the compartment that Sirius had chosen and placing her things in the luggage rack.

"Look on the bright side-" He began but was cut off by Lily.

"There isn't one"

She hurried past him once more and into the Prefects Compartment, where she gave them their instructions, while James standing in a corner, watched all the new prefects, smirking at them, the whole time.

"Thanks for your help" Lily said acidly, as they left, after dismissing the prefects and getting their own instructions.

"What! You had everything under control yourself" He said indignantly.

She glared at him as they re-entered their compartment.

James begun loudly, "Miss me any-"

Lily jabbed him sharply in the ribs, "Shh!"

Arabella was fast asleep, by the window.

Lily sat down, across from Bella, by the window opposite her, James sat down next to her; she glowered at him.

"How'd the meeting go Prongs?" Peter asked.

Remus peered over the top of his book to look at James.

"It was S'alright" He responded.

Lily found herself becoming steadily more sleepy until, the next thing she knew she was fast asleep.

"Aw, look at sleeping beauty" Sirius said a little while later.

"I didn't know you knew what Sleeping Beauty was" Bella said

"I don't" replied Sirius grinning,

"Shut Up, you'll wake her" James hissed.

"Oh no you wouldn't want that, you like the position she's in" Sirius smirked.

"Shut Up, the lot of you, I'm trying to read" Remus said.

Lily woke to the sounds of many voices around her. Her head was resting against something soft.

Some one's shoulder.

James' shoulder.

She gave an inward shudder, this was not happening. She opened her eyes, sitting up quickly, her face turning pink.

"Sleep Well?" James asked a slight smirk playing across his lips.

"Would have been better if it hadn't been on you" responded Lily coolly..

"Oh come off it, you know you liked it" James said.

"Tell me, how are things on planet you wish?" Lily said coldly.

But before James could retort anything back, the train came to a halt, they had arrived. Lily pushed past them, heading to help the new first years.

James caught up with her soon though, leading a group of swooning first year girls, "Admit it, Evans, you enjoyed the last bit of the journey"

"Only in your dreams" Lily said quickly.

"You're right" James said thoughtfully.

"What?" She asked, knowing what she'd heard.

"Never mind" He said hastily

A little while later they rejoined the marauders and Bella.

"Have fun?" Bella asked her sarcastically.

Lily gave her an incredulous look, but was unable to answer, due to the first years, lead by Mcgonagall entering.

"As I call your name you will sit on the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." Mcgonagall explained, "Alfonso, Ramon"

A timid boy, sat upon the stool, placing the hat on his head, looking quite pale.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Canitero, Ashley"

"RAVENCLAW!"

" Carman, Sabine"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Madley, Cara"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

It finally ended with, Zabara, Simon (Hufflepuff!).

Professor Dumbledore stood up, "Welcome to all the new students, and Welcome Back for all the are not. I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds to all students," He gaze lingered on where the marauders sat, "With that said, tuck in"

Everyone began eating and talking about their summers, Allison Canitero, one of Lily's friends left the Ravenclaw table to talk to her after eating.

"Hey, Lils! Did you see, my sister got sorted into Ravenclaw too!" She said excitedly.

"I know, she must be happy" Lily said smiling.

"Yeah, she really wanted to be in my house and she is, you remember Ashley, don't you?"

"How could I forget" Lily sighed, thinking back to the summer before when she had met Allison's little sister.

Alli bid her goodbye and rejoined the Ravenclaw table, just as Professor Dumbledore stood once more.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I would like to say that I am sorry to tell you all this but this year there will be no inter-house Quidditch Cup Competition"

The room was suddenly filled with gasps of misunderstanding and horror.

"What?" James gasped, horrified.

Professor Dumbledore went on, "But I am happy to inform you all that instead this year Hogwarts will play host to the Triwizard Tournament-"

"You're KIDDING!" Sirius said loudly.

"No, Mr. Black, I am not. Now where was I? Oh yes, for those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tournament consists of let me offer you a brief explanation." Dumbledore went on, "The Triwizard Tournament is a friendly competition between the three biggest wizarding schools in England: Beauxbatons, Durmstrang, and Hogwarts. A champion is selected from each school to compete in the tournament for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand galleons personal prize money. Normally the three schools take turns hosting the tournament every 5 years, but a couple of centuries ago the tournament was discontinued due to the death toll raising a high."

"Death toll?" Lily whispered incredulously.

"But be ensured that this year we have taken extra precautions so that the champions will not face any mortal danger"

A few people sighed with relief including Lily and Remus.

"The Heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will arrive in late October and the selection of the three champions will be held on Halloween. An impartial judge will be making the selection of the most worthy student from each school"

"I'm entering" said James quickly to the marauders before the Headmaster went on again.

"However, only people of the age 16 and up may enter, so it is highly unlikely that anyone below 5th year will be able to enter. I will personally make sure that you are not able to fool the judge, if you are not of age, so I must beg you not to try and enter if you are below 16"

Now if I may see the new prefects and head boy and girl, I advise that the rest of you all get some sleep as to be well rested for classes tomorrow morning. Good Night" And with that Dumbledore sat down as most people began to exit.

Lily was smiling happily, she was definantely going to enter, the tournament, although dangerous, also sounded like a lot of fun. She got up and headed to the staff table, where a couple of prefects already were and a few others were arriving. James followed her, also grinning at the prospect of entering.

Once there Dumbledore, surveyed them all over his half-moon spectacles.

As the last prefect arrived he started, "I expect you to all get along nicely" His pale blue gaze lingered on James and Lily, "Now I am asking that you help the Beauxbatons and Durmstrang students around and make them feel at home as they will be spending the majority of the year with us. That is all. Good night" His eyes twinkled as he finished his final word.

The prefects hurried off in various directions, and Lily turned and left, closely accompanied by James.

"Now we get to see each other at night too, when we do our rounds together, isn't it great Evans?" James said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"No, it is not. We'll be doing rounds, nothing more, Potter" Lily said, as she approached the portrait of the fat lady.

"Mimblewimble" James said before Lily could open her mouth to say it. She walked hastily through the hole and up to the Girls Dormitory without so much as a backwards glance at James.

----

So that's the first chapter. Please Review!

Chels


End file.
